


The Schemer and the Fractured Heart

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Inspired by something from my tumblr askbox, M/M, OOC Terra, OOC Xehanort, OOC Xemnas, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three snippets of an unlikely pair. Ienzo saw someone that day, when his nightmare had ended. The small boy knew one day he'd repair the heart that had taken his by surprise.</p><p>Based on a tumblr ask I received from an anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Schemer and the Fractured Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Clearly I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did Terra would be keeping the silver hair and tanned skin as a reminder but Kingdom Hearts would physically wipe the 12 years of age from him so he can live them for real.  
> 2\. This is based on my tumblr rp blog rendition of the character Xehanort/Xemnas/Terra.  
> 3\. Just fluff really.

Ask by Anon: Timid and a little awkward at first. I would stick to the edge of the bed stealing a glance over at you now and then. After a bit of awkward small talk followed by silence I'd think you'd have fallen asleep and inch closer using your chest as a pillow while I snuggled up against you. Finding you weren't actually asleep I would grow flustered but wouldn't move. Gradually I would find comfort in the feeling of your arms around me and seek the feeling more often. Ienzo/Zexion

**I. Ienzo and the Kind Fracture**

Ienzo was only six years old, when he met his first fractured heart. The castle had just gained a new apprentice, Xehanort. Unlike the others, Xehanort smelled of two different darknesses. It puzzled and worried the child. Why would someone have two different smelling hearts? It was put on the back burner.

Over a few days, Ienzo started getting to know the newest addition to the 'family'. Xehanort had started out rather child-like, nearly all of his memories missing leaving him virtually helpless at first. Though it was on one night in particular that the young slate-haired boy 'met' the heart in question. The child had been the victim of a terrible nightmare and Xehanort's room had been closest.

"Is something wrong Ienzo?" Xehanort asked sleepily after calling the boy into the room once he'd heard the gentle knocking at his chamber door. Ienzo had to admit, though Xehanort was only twelve years older than him his eyes looked nearly as old as their teacher/father. Eyes marred by exhaustion. Eyes that had seen terror. Though, looking close Ienzo noticed the muddled brown eyes held a nearly blue hue beneath them. Quietly he teetered over to the edge of the bed.

"I...um...had a bad dream." Xehanort's eyes already soft from slumber but weary from his own nightmares softened and a sleepy but comforting smile graced his countenance as he scooted over on the bed pulling up the covers.

"Why don't you stay in here tonight then? I may not be that well-known yet, but I can promise I'll wake you if you have another one." That was when Ienzo saw the ghost of another heart. For a brief moment brown eyes were a beautiful blue and silver tresses a rich brown both offsetting lightly tanned peach colored skin. That was the heart that was smiling at him, telling him he'd try to make it okay even as he was breaking. Ienzo decided that he'd be the one to keep that heart from breaking completely from whatever tortures the man before him had known.

"Thank you, Xehanort."

**II. Zexion and the Youthful Superior**

Zexion sighed as he saw the tell-tale signs that Xemnas' more childish nature was due to awaken any day now. The Cloaked Schemer had worked it down to a schedule. It seemed that whenever that blasted Heartless, Ansem had been near the Superior he came out somewhat broken. More of the man he'd known as an apprentice would wither away, leaving only the cruel often vindictive Xemnas in its wake.

However, on the days after he'd visited the Chamber of Repose he seemed not only to have gained that little bit back but his more youthful mannerisms cropped up out of the woodwork including his ever ongoing prank war with Xigbar. Thus far none but himself and the other founders knew that any pranks blamed on Dusks were usually orchestrated by the man himself.

"Lord Xemnas, why do you feel it necessary to come bother me when you're feeling childish?"

"That's easy Ienzo, cause I wanna fight your nightmares!" The silveret grinned childishly as he pulled the younger Nobody into his lap and wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner. Zexion sighed, when Xemnas went from 'feeling' to just plain 'childish' he swore that he was neglected or something when he was one. In truth the master of illusion couldn't bring himself to hate the attention, of the five of his 'older brothers' Xemnas was the only one that would dare behave this way. It was days like this he could feel that heart's faint light in the back of the older man's existence, desperately reaching out towards him. It was often said that even when locked, a heart will connect upon contact. If that was true of the locked heart being consumed by the black heart, then Ienzo's had been captured the day he wanted to be the one protecting Xehanort from the nightmares.

"You do realize I am 18 years old Xemnas. I do not have nightmares as we do not have hearts to hold such memories...but if I did...I supposed I would be willing to tell you about them provided you told me yours."

"That's also easy." Xemnas replied, voice sounding nearly broken in tone and Zexion felt something inside him become angry that anything could bring such distress to the Superior. For what could the most frightfully powerful Nobody he knew be terrified of?

"Every night its the same. That one day I'll wake up and all five of you will be gone. I'll be all alone and it will be my fault."

**III. Ienzo and the Clumsy Guard**

Ienzo was relieved when he'd heard that the injury wasn't nearly as bad as Even had presumed. Somehow or other Terra had managed to smack his head against the fountain court while pursuing a rogue Heartless, a Tailbunker. Ienzo had taken to Terra almost immediately, for he had finally met the heart that had accidentally taken his hostage in a way. The young man still heavily resembled Xemnas, just much younger. Long silver hair still framed tanned skin, but in place of brown or orange there lie those beautiful mountain blue eyes that showed the heart on his sleeve. It was easy to see that a good portion of their Xehanort had actually been this young man. When they were first reunited, Terra had been terrified of rejection flat out and tried avoiding it until cornered. Now, here they were with not just a former Xehanort with his memories finally returned but with two new family members.

"How in the name of Merlin's beard did you manage to get hurt without actually entering combat?" Ienzo asked with a small smirk when the blue eyed male looked down in embarrassment. Ienzo chuckled and walked over, sitting behind Terra on the bed pleased when Terra slid down the mattress so his head lay on the younger boy's lap. Ienzo lazily ran his pale hands through the even paler locks of the one he'd deemed his to look after.

"I...tripped."

"Terra...I didn't think that the clumsiness was a trait from your side of that union." Ienzo snorted, trying not to laugh as he leaned down and kissed Terra's forehead being the 'braver' of the two. Terra's face was red as he looked away to the side 'not' pouting.

"See if I ever confess something to you again."

"You will, because you and I both know you'll always cave where I or Ven are concerned just for different reasons." Ienzo replied, ending their very brief argument with a light kiss. Indeed, he'd found the fractured heart and he vowed he would be the one to finally pull him from the depths of all his doubts and insecurities. It seemed Science couldn't tell you how not to be blinded by love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had to change it a little bit from the original prompt, but I really kind of like how it came out. For me this is a rare pairing and not one I thought I could work with, but here I am almost wanting to ship it. I'll likely leave it to fan fiction and fan art though.


End file.
